


Peace in Our Time: Happy Birthday, Candy

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Taking place within MarvelMaster616 and I's universe Peace in Our Time: before volume 1 even begins, Warren takes his girlfriend Candy away to the Hamptons for her birthday weekend. To say interesting things go down is an understatement. ;)
Relationships: Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Happy Birthday, Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelMaster616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/gifts).



**_Greeting! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another sexy cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I’s universe, Peace in Our Time. This here is another one featuring Candy Southern and Warren Worthington III. I am additionally planning another Wolverine/Carol Danvers one soon, as well. But for now, this is the one I am going with. This takes place before volume 1 even began, where Warren takes Candy on a weekend getaway for her birthday._ **

**‘This here means thoughts.’**

_**Now, fair warning. This will have a moment containing strong, sexual content, so reader discretion is advised. If you aren’t of age or maturity to view such material, I suggest not reading.** _

_**Also, I acknowledge that I do not own any of these characters. Marvel and Disney do.** _

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Happy Birthday, Candy (takes place before issue 1)**

**West Hampton Beech**

Luck hadn’t been on Warren Worthington III’s side until recently. He’d taken for granted a lot of the luxuries he’d been given over the years. It hadn’t been until his parents had thrown him out of his own home, that he realized he’d been more privileged than he’d realized. Of course, he heard of terms such as “white privilege.” It hadn’t occurred to him just how much that term “white privilege” meant, until his parents had thrown him out of the house for not accepting their “mutant cure” they’d been working on.

Now that Warren was reunited with his long-time interest, Candy Southern, he would never take for granted any opportunities ever again. He’d lived on the streets homeless. He’d lived with the Morlocks. He’d faced what it meant to get the living crap beaten out of you by a group of muggers, who saw his wings. It took that moment of getting beaten up for him to drop his pride and arrogance, and to accept help from the outside.

Part of that had been accepting help from Charles Xavier and Tony Stark, who’d recruited him into X-Corporation.

Now, he had a roof over his head, and he was with Candy. But this date, in particular, was an important one. It was even more important than their very first date, let alone their fifth date where they’d had their very first time together. With it being a few days before Christmas, and it being Candy’s birthday, Warren wanted to make sure that he went above and beyond for her. He wanted this date to be special and perfect in every way that he could make it. Part of making it perfect, was by renting out a small house in West Hampton Beech.

 _“I just want to give you the birthday weekend that you deserve,”_ he’d told Candy, even though she’d told him she didn’t want anything elaborate.

But Warren had insisted that he wanted to do something elaborate for her. Candy being the girl that had waited for him during the whole time he’d been homeless, she deserved the greatest. Ideally, he would wait until the summertime to take Candy to a place like the Hamptons. But he didn’t care how cold it was outside. He wanted her to have a weekend getaway, just shortly before Christmas. He considered it not just her Christmas present, but also, her birthday present. It also helped that he’d spent his allowance on her birthday gift. For Candy, he wanted to give her something that was custom-made and unique.

Now, as he drove through the town of West Hampton Beech, with Candy in the passenger’s side, he concentrated on driving through the streets. But Candy was still talking to him, insisting he did not need to do anything like this for her.

“Warren,” Candy said as the snow outside fell onto the grounds. Her black hair was hidden underneath a purple beanie, and she wore a thick scarf and gloves. “I told you I didn’t want anything too expensive. I would have been content with just being home with you.”

“You know that I love that about you,” Warren told her with a smile. “But I think I am allowed to spoil my girlfriend. We’re in our first year of dating, and I want to give you only the best. So, stop worrying about the price of anything. The only thing that this is hurting would be Mr. Stark’s bank account, and he doesn’t care.”

“You shouldn’t have to kill yourself just to make me happy,” Candy said, shaking her head.

“I’m not,” Warren insisted. “So, please, Candy, just accept this. You deserve this.”

Candy sighed. She knew that Warren would never take the word “no” for an answer from her. He had been insisting on doing this for months. With it being Candy’s birthday weekend, he was using it as the perfect excuse to spend a ridiculous amount of money on her.

So, Candy went silent at that. She knew not to try arguing with Warren, in this case. She understood that he was just trying to make her feel special.

The drive towards the rental house continued. Warren had stopped by the house earlier that day, being sure to get everything ready for what he hoped would be the most perfect weekend for his girlfriend. As Warren made a left turn, he saw the rental house sticking out just a few feet away.

“Alright, we’re here,” he told her, pulling up in front of the house. He put the car into park, and he walked around to the passenger’s side to help Candy out of the car. Grabbing her hand, Warren led her up the steps and into the house as he unlocked the door.

Upon walking into the house, Candy tried her best not to think about how much money it had taken to rent out. The house itself was stunning. It had a living room and a kitchen, and several bedrooms, plus a huge bathroom. However, what stood out to Candy the most was the huge bouquet of red roses sitting on the kitchen table, along with a take away dinner from one of their favorite Italian restaurants which had been delivered to the house.

Candy was rendered speechless. Not much could leave her this way. But somehow, Warren managed to surprise her in different ways.

“Warren, you . . . you did _not_ have to do this,” Candy whispered as Warren led her to the kitchen, taking her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf off.

“Like I said: I wanted to,” Warren said. He pulled out her chair and encouraged her to sit down, before pulling the food out of the takeout back. Luckily, the food was perfectly warm. He placed Candy’s risotto and filet Minong onto a dish and set it down in front of her, before he took his portion of gnocchi.

“Warren, my gut tells me that this isn’t the only surprise that you’ve got for me,” Candy said as she began eating.

“You’re right about that,” Warren told her with a manly smile, taking her hand into his.

Candy blushed deeply as she cut into her filet. It didn’t take long for the two to finish eating their dinner, before Warren reached down into the bag.

“Warren, what else could there be?” Candy asked as she pushed her plate away.

“Dessert first,” Warren told her with a smile, reaching into the bag for the dessert that he’d picked for her.

“What’s for dessert?” Candy asked, hearing the tone in Warren’s voice. She knew that tone. It was what he used whenever he had a surprise for her. And judging by the way he was speaking; it was quite a big one.

Warren smiled at her, leaning down, and kissing her passionately as he pulled out the dessert, which was a tiramisu cake. But the real surprise was located on top of the dessert; that being, Candy’s birthday present.

Warren slowly pulled the dessert out of the bag, and he placed the container in front of Candy. Upon Candy opening the container filled with tiramisu, Candy’s eyes fell upon what had been placed upon the top of the cake.

Looking closely, she saw that it was a ring, but it looked unlike any ring she’d ever seen before in her life. The first detail that she noticed, was that it had her birthstone deeply embedded inside it, but what made it stand out was the shape. It was shaped like a birthday cake, and it had white diamonds resting on the sides of it. The ring itself was white gold, and it looked so pristine, that Candy couldn’t help but feel tears filling up in her eyes as she picked it up.

“W – Warren . . . I can’t!” she said, a hand flying to her mouth. “Are you _kidding_ me?! How . . . How did you afford this?”

“Mr. Stark and the professor give me very generous allowances. I just practice the value of a dollar and I save my money for when I want to spend it. It was worth every last penny I had,” Warren told her with a smile, leaning over to wrap his arms around her tightly.

Candy smiled through her tears as she titled her head up, kissing him passionately. Candy grabbed Warren by his hair, pulling him in even closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss suggestively, indicating what it was that she wanted.

Warren closed his eyes, his hands traveling into Candy’s jet-black hair as his eyes closed. His arms went to move around her waist, and he lifted her up and into his arms just as Candy wrapped her legs around his waist like a horny teenage girl. Warren slipped her tongue as he carried her off, up the stairs, and into the bedroom they would be sharing that night. Although their suitcases were still in the car, he couldn’t care less.

‘We’ll worry about that in the morning,’ Warren thought as their kissing continued all the way up the stairs. ‘Right now, I’ve got a birthday girl to satisfy.’

Candy kissed him even harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she let out a low moan of pleasure upon feel her tongue brush against Warren’s. Warren managed to get the door open with his elbow, before he carried Candy over to the king-sized bed in the room.

Warren made sure that each step towards the bed was special as he kissed his girlfriend deeply and passionately. He kept his arms locked around her waist very tightly, until he finally laid her down on the mattress and propped her up against the pillows.

“Candy,” Warren whispered. “You and I both want this. But because it is your birthday, I want this to be special.”

“It’s already special,” whispered Candy breathlessly.

“I know . . . but you deserve more than that,” Warren whispered to her, straddling over her as he kicked off his shoes and toed his socks off. “So, prepare to be amazed, Candice Southern!”

Candy smiled up at him as Warren resumed kissing her. The whole time Warren kissed her, he made sure to feel her up over her clothes, rubbing softly while Candy’s hands slammed against his chest. Her fingers clawed at his shirt while Warren’s hands moved to the hem of her sweater. Candy sat up, allowing Warren to remove her top to reveal her bra. Warren’s hands expertly worked as he kissed her even deeper, and he started with the clasp of her bra. Candy gasped once Warren’s hands unclipped her bra, allowing it to fall down and causing her voluptuous breasts to spill out. Once her titties were free, Warren leaned down and kissed Candy’s stomach and breasts, his tongue licking at her bellybutton before he begun with motorboating her.

Candy let out a loud gasp as Warren immersed himself in her large breasts. He grasped her tits in his hands and he began to rub them, squeezing and pinching her nipples as his tongue worked at licking her sensitive flesh. Candy pressed her head against the pillows, moaning as Warren’s skilled hands moved downward to her pants. He unbuttoned her jeans and grasped them, before he yanked them down her legs. As he did this, he made her to kiss her covered pussy before he kissed her down her thighs, causing Candy to gasp more from her arousal heightening. Once Warren reached her ankles, he removed her socks and shoes before he took her pants off completely, throwing them on the floor along with her shirt and bra.

Now, with Candy completely naked with the exception of her lacy, thong panties, Warren put his focus on fully arousing her. However, he began noticing that his pants were starting to feel especially tight as sweat begun building up. He closed his eyes against the sensation of it, determined on making sure Candy’s panties were thoroughly moist. But Candy noticed that her boyfriend was growing very horny and that his pants were bulging.

“I . . . I know you want to give me my gift,” Candy said breathlessly. “But let me take off those itchy clothes of yours, lover . . .”

Warren nodded, beginning by unbuttoning his shirt. But Candy’s hands flew to his chest and she ripped the buttons off, allowing Warren to deposit the shirt onto the floor. Once his shirt was removed, her hands worked to unbutton his pants, and with a sharp tug, she freed him of his dark jeans, leaving him in his tight white boxers.

“That’s better,” Warren gasped, moving his head down to begin motorboating Candy’s titties again.

He fully immersed his face into them, grasping one of her breasts in each of his hands as he kissed and licked them. Their moans in the bedroom grew lower, especially as Candy’s hands worked at removing the harness Warren wore that kept his wings strapped to his back. Upon his wings begin free, Warren gave them a flap as he smiled into her titties, continuing to kiss and lick them before he traveled downward with his skilled tongue to lick her stomach again, before his tongue found its way to her covered pussy. He kissed her over her thong underwear, before he grasped the sides of her thong and yanked her panties down, tearing them off and throwing them onto the floor haphazardly.

This gave Warren room to begin showing his skill with a round of oral sex. His lips traveled to the base of Candy’s freshly-shaven vagina, before he spread her legs apart so he could begin to eat her pussy. His tongue delved in, and he made sure to hit Candy’s clitoris to stimulate this.

Candy let out a soft moan of pleasure as Warren sucked her clitoris, his tongue hitting her G-spot in just the right way. Warren knew her body well enough to know what got Candy frisky. Candy lifted her hips up, giving Warren an even better accessway to her pussy, which was growing hot and wet with her heightening arousal.

“Ooooh . . . Oh fuck . . . Warren!” Candy gasped, her voice hitting a pitch Warren had never heard before from her. “You’re . . . You’re so good!”

“I wanted to give you the best of what I can offer,” Warren told her upon briefly removing his tongue from her pussy. After saying that, he plunged his tongue back into her lower depths, and his hands moved to stroke the top of Candy’s crotch area. This evoked another purr of pleasure from Candy as she closed her eyes even tighter against the sensation. Her pussy was feeling so hot and so wet, and she loved every waking moment of it as Warren’s tongue continued doing its magic on her inner depths.

Once Warren was certain that Candy’s pussy was nice and hot and wet, he rose up dominatingly above her, looming over her with a smile. Candy’s hands moved to remove his boxers, and she yanked them down. Warren shrugged out of his underwear as he touched his forehead to hers.

“Are you ready for your birthday present?” Warren asked her in a suggestive, alluring tone.

Candy nodded. “Yes . . . Oh yes! But . . . But I want some cock in my mouth! Don’t . . . Don’t leave me hanging,” she said breathlessly.

Warren nodded. “As you wish, beautiful,” he told her. He rose up, and he placed his bulging cock near Candy’s mouth. Candy tilted her head up and placed her mouth around his dick, her tongue working towards licking and sucking it. Her mouth salivated as she tasted Warren’s cock in her throat, and Warren let out a moan of pleasure as he felt his girlfriend heightening his arousal. Candy went in even deeper, being sure to deepthroat him as her tongue went even further. The minute her tongue hit a sensitive spot; Warren gasped even louder as his eyes closed.

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhhh_ fuck!” Warren gasped once Candy’s mouth pulled away from his cock.

Both panted as they took time to absorb what Candy had done. Warren’s hands traveled over her breasts gently before he leaned down and kissed her.

“Now . . . we fuck,” Warren whispered.

“Yes, Warren! Fuck me until I cum!” Candy cried, grasping the bedsheets in anticipation.

Warren smiled at her. “Yes . . . I can do that,” he told her. “Anything for the birthday girl.”

Candy grinned as Warren lowered his cock down to her pussy, and his brushed his erect penis against her inner thigh. It evoked a gasp from her as he began rubbing and teasing her pussy with the tip of his cock. Candy spread her legs into the shape of a large V, and with a powerful thrust of his hips, Warren inserted his cock into her pussy.

“Ungh . . . Uh – Uh . . . O – O – Ohhh!” Candy cried, feeling Warren deeply inside her pussy. Warren made sure that he fully hit her clit with his bulging dick before he thrust again, this time going in a little bit deeper.

The whole time, Candy kept gasping and moaning as her eyes stayed shut. Warren just focused on thrusting as their bodies grew hot and sweaty with arousal. His feet dug into the mattress as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, until her G-spot was stimulated once more. Once he hit her G-spot, he fully entered her.

“Ungh . . . O – Oh . . . Ohhhhhh fuck!” gasped Candy. “Warren . . . I – I – I’m . . . u – u – ungh fucking cumming!”

“Then . . . then cum!” gasped Warren upon feeling Candy’s wet, hot pussy around his cock. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. Candy’s legs wrapped around his legs as he flapped his wings, allowing them to rise into the air as their bodies rocked hard. Warren didn’t even care that he hit his head on the ceiling. He had a girlfriend to satisfy.

He kept flapping his wings, keeping Candy in his arms as his hands moved to grasp at her ass cheeks. He squeezed her ass hard in his hands while Candy’s feet dug into his lower back. The whole time, their bodies rocked as their naked, sweaty flesh collided with one another. As their orgasm started calming, Warren lowered them back down to the bed, and pulled his dick out of Candy’s vagina. He laid her down gently before he laid beside her on the bed, grabbing the bedsheets and tucking them around them.

“Was this all you ever could have hoped for . . . for your birthday?” Warren breathed to Candy, still panting.

“More than I ever could have hoped for,” Candy breathed, snuggling into his chest. “I . . . I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Happy birthday, Candy,” Warren told her quietly, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> review!


End file.
